1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communications systems and, more particularly, to emergency response communications systems.
2. Background of the Invention
Emergency responders at an incident scene often are confronted with a number of issues, one of which is resource management. During a structure fire, for example, an emergency response coordinator typically decides how to allocate emergency response resources (e.g. personnel, equipment, etc.) to attack the fire, and then provides instructions to personnel to implement the resource allocations. The decision making process is usually based on situational assessments made by analyzing human sensory perceptions and by gathering information from bystanders. Oftentimes, such perceptions and information gathered are insufficient to provide adequate situational awareness. In consequence, the emergency response resources may not be allocated in a manner which maximizes their effectiveness. Moreover, some emergency response resources may be placed in unacceptably risky situations.
Another issue that emergency responders confront is the issue of planning for the safe exit of emergency response resources from the incident scene. For instance, during a structure fire, emergency responders need to be able to find a safe exit from the structure should the fire create unacceptably dangerous conditions within the structure. Exit signs may be damaged or hidden from view due to smoke or debris, however, and certain exit routes also may be blocked. Emergency responders therefore may be unaware of the safest exit path and may be exposed to danger longer than is necessary.